


The Demise of the Uchiha

by Fairy_blooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just all the uchihas being a mess, in a brief and concise manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_blooms/pseuds/Fairy_blooms
Summary: A very short prequel to "A Strangers Smile"The title is basically the summary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Alternate Universe Collection based on A Stranger's Smile





	The Demise of the Uchiha

The Uchiha family had gifts given to them by generations of good genetics. Namely, eidetic memory, natural good looks and impressive athleticism. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, the Uchiha family also seemed to be cursed with the circumstances handed to them by whatever spiteful deity that may (or may not) exist. It would seem from the beginning of recorded time there had always been something that would drive the descendants of this family to utter misfortune. Fugaku Uchiha would become aware of his version of bad luck when he grew into his teens but in order to explain his story first the story of Madara Uchiha must be told. 

Madara was Fugaku's great uncle and while he was long dead by the time of Fugaku's birth it was his legacy that fucked Fugaku over. 

Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother, helplessly fell ill and died from foodborne disease. This was something that could have been prevented had his family not lived in crippling poverty at the time. Had the food they ate been as pristine as the rich Izuna would have never have gotten sick in the first place but even if that had not been the case the treatments for his illness were inaccessible due to their financial instability. Madara, feeling full of pitiful contempt for his life, decided he would no longer allow his family wallow in the abuse of the rich.

So, he became conniving. 

No longer was he restricted by his previous moral compass. He would do anything to rise to the top in some sort of ill-advised attempt at the redemption of his family. It started off by accepting the first job that came his way. This was helping in minor robberies. It was nothing big. Nothing scandalous. Sure, while stealing was illegal the goods being moved weren't harmful. Madara wasn't one to settle though, the small money he was making selling small stolen goods was not his goal. By manipulation, he wormed his way up the ranks making contacts with riskier people. Soon discovering that the further up the food chain he got the more illegal the activities became. Eventually, he became the leader of one of the largest drug syndicates on his side of the world. How he got there was through his ability to persuade (threaten) those already in the game to be on his side in addition to dragging in trusted family members to join his ranks and by mysterious disappearances of anyone who dare challenge him.

He got what he wanted and got away with it for his entire life as no authority dare touch him, he had eyes and ears everywhere. Madara died of old age while bathed in riches that would last his family for generations. It was his lack of foresight that caused Madara to bring a new type of tragic fate to his family because while his family ended up lavishly rich they lost the only person with the real capability to lead the syndicate. The position of the ring leader switched hands several times over the course of a few years causing great instability. It was Obito Uchiha who was the first to maintain the position as a leader for the most notable amount of time after Madara's death. Even so, every passing year after the foundations that Madara built would crumble. Obito was young and too kind of heart. He didn't have the cut-throat, total void of morality that Madara had grown to have. The authority did not fear him which lead to his inevitable capture and imprisonment.

This is where Fugaku comes in, at only seventeen he becomes the second and last person to maintain a notable position as leader.

Fugaku stays in this position for twenty-three years. He, sadly, shares the same weakness as Obito and in fact, he had even more flaws. Fugaku fell in love.

Mikoto a woman who was everything beautiful, smart and kind. She knew who Fugaku was and what he did but was wooed by glimpses of his own kindness. He had moments, that only she saw, that showed that he was human like anyone else. It wasn't his fault he was born at a time where the Uchiha family was a major drug ring and it wasn't like he wanted the position as leader. In fact, he wanted out, he wanted peace.

This wish for peace only became stronger when Mikoto came to him with news that she had become pregnant with his first son when he was only twenty. They married and Fugaku vowed to his new wife that he would make them legitimate. 

What a foolish man he was to believe he could get out and have his life spared. Madara had established a hostile environment. Nothing could grow here and hope to flourish.

It takes years. 

F ugaku knows he can't just pull out of the game. Too many partners would become angry if he did so suddenly. He didn't want a hit on his family to be ordered. He does so slowly, taking fewer shipments and making fewer deals. Every year transferring more and more money assets into legitimate businesses. He even gives some money away by making large anonymous donations. No one in his family challenges him. They too are tired of the violence. 

Mikoto informs him of a surprise second pregnancy which fuels Fugaku's need to start the final phases of removing themselves from the criminal world. Other syndicates, by this point, had taken up much of the space that was left empty with the Uchihas moving out of their territories. It is only a year after Sasuke is born and when his eldest son Itachi turns sixteen that they move away. They live in peace for five short-lived years hiding behind aliases. 

His heart was too big, too blinded by the love for his family and by the happiness he felt that he really thought he could get away with it.

It comes crashing down violently.

The bad blood of the past comes back to haunt them. In the night they're assaulted by the authorities. Doors are kicked down and people are killed. There's no need for such aggression but the government had been itching to take the Uchiha down for decades. It's a massacre fueled by the need for revenge. The Uchiha have been responsible for many deaths in the past. They made the government look like weak fools. Now that all the guards were down the Uchiha would be used as an example.

Fugaku really doesn't expect to be found so soon but he fights. He fights for his kids, for his wife and for the freedom he never had but what is one man against an entire team? He's shot at multiple times and poor Mikoto gets caught in the crossfires with him because she refused to leave his side.

Itachi, who was now twenty, makes a choice. He picks up his baby brother and surrenders. He lies and tells them that for the last couple of years he has been the leader of the Uchiha and that he will go to prison willingly as a scapegoat if they promise to put his brother in protective care. 

Sasuke is too young to know why but all he knows is that his life is falling apart. He wails loudly while he kicks and throws punches when his brother hands him over to the police. Itachi is cuffed and chucked into the back of a police car. He doesn't want Itachi to go but he's too small to do anything about it. 

Fugaku watches helplessly on the ground by his wife while he bleeds out knowing that he will never see his sons again. 


End file.
